Carson's Adventure
by MacGateFan
Summary: Carson goes offworld with Sheppard's team. Carson POV. Sheppard Wumpage! Spoilers for season three's Irresponsible.


Title: Carson's Adventure  
Rating: PG  
Author: MacGateFan  
Spoilers: Irresistible  
Disclaimers: All characters belong to people who aren't me!

* * *

I don't normally go offworld unless there's an emergency, but I thought the mission would be routine. Checking out an alien planet for signs of intelligent life, that sort of thing.

Well, we found sounds of life!

I briefly thought I'd be safer going with Major Lorne's team. Nothing against Colonel Sheppard and his team, but they just seem to have a knack for getting into trouble and today was no exception.

I glanced to my right to see Colonel Sheppard finally regaining consciousness. I was relieved as the man had been hit across the head nearly three hours ago. Unfortunately, we're both chained to the wall and although the chains are long, they're not long enough for me to examine him.

"Colonel," I said, attempting to get his attention. His head lulled to the side and when he was finally able to lift it, I could see a fair amount of blood on the right side of his face.

"Colonel," I said again.

"Carson?" he replied weakly.

"Aye."

"What happened?"

"You and I were captured by a local group of ruffians. As far as I could tell, the others got away. That is to say, they're not in here with us."

"Nice," the Colonel replied with sarcasm. "What did they hit me with?"

Before I could answer, our hosts entered the cell. They ignored me and went straight to Colonel Sheppard. I know that if the man was in top fighting form, he would have taken on both guards with ease.

They unchained him and pulled him to his feet. As soon as he was upright, his face became unnaturally white and I watched in sympathy as he threw up. The guard wasn't as sympathetic and smacked him in the mouth.

The other guard merely laughed, grabbed his arm, and drug him out the door. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. True I would have been no match for those men, but I wanted a chance to beat them to a pulp just the same.

Taking a few deep breaths, I forced myself to calm down. After ten minutes of staring at the door, hoping they'd return the Colonel soon, I felt myself drifting off into a restless sleep...

I was jarred awake by the sound of the door slamming open. The guards dropped Colonel Sheppard unceremoniously onto the floor. I called to him when I noticed he was turning onto his back.

"Carson?" he wheezed out.

That definitely can't be good!

"Aye, Colonel. Can you move closer to me? I'm chained to the wall, but I should be able to examine you if you can get here."

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes."

"Take your time, Colonel."

After some slow maneuvering, he finally made it to me. "Bloody hell," I murmured.

That head injury looked even worse up close and it was about a centimeter away from his temple. He also sustained a broken nose and various cuts and bruises. His clothes were soaking wet as well so he was shivering.

"Colonel," I said, hoping to keep him conscious and aware. "What do they want?"

I could sense confusion in his eyes when they opened. "Can't remember, Doc," he replied. "Didn't like my answers, though."

"I can see that."

"I know you don't... to sleep... Too tired, Doc. Make sense?" The Colonel squeezed his eyes shut. "...room to stop... stop spinning. Are there two? Only need one Carson and one set of needles..."

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, this time much louder, as he lost consciousness.

Another half hour passed and I noticed that Colonel Sheppard's face was flushed with a fever. "Excellent. You never do anything half way, son."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door opened. This time Major Lorne appeared. "Oh, thank God, Major!"

"You two all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Colonel Sheppard's been unconscious for about a half an hour now. We really need to get him back to Atlantis."

Major Lorne nodded. "I'll get Ronon and in here and we'll have the two of you home in no time!"

* * *

Three days had passed since we arrived back in Atlantis. Three days that Colonel Sheppard was in a coma. His condition seemingly going downhill each day. I would have sent him back to Earth, but there wasn't much they could do for him there.

Besides, I have a feeling that Colonel Sheppard would rathing spend his last hours in Atlantis among his friends...

I hate thinking that way, but as a physician I can't help it. I have seen men like Colonel Sheppard beat the odds everyday. I've seen he himself beat the odds but I don't think that's happening this time around.

Early yesterday morning there was some heavy bleeding within his brain so we had to go in and drain it. He's doing slightly better, but not enough for me to be optimistic.

I think out of all the Colonel's team, Rodney feels the worst. He blames himself for choosing the planet we went to. He blames himself for the men who attacked us and separated Colonel Sheppard and I from them.

I even think he blames me for allowing this to happen to our friend. I'm inclined to agree with him. Oh yes has attempted to convince the two of us otherwise.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed that it was again time to check Colonel Sheppard's vital signs. Usually I would have one of the nurses do it, but they've been working nonstop so I had them all take a break. Besides, I had to feel like I was helping him in some way.

Just as I pulled out a penlight to check his pupils, I heard Colonel Sheppard moan. "Colonel, can you hear me? It's Carson, Colonel."

"Doc...?"

I sighed in relief. "Aye, Colonel," I replied as he gingerly opened his eyes. I reached over to turn down the light above him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and my head hurts a bit. And why do I sound like I have a stuffed up nose?"

"You have a broken nose, son. In fact you gave us quite a scare, Colonel."

He stared at me for a few minutes before answering. I could tell that he was looking around for ice chips and carefully placed a few in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, savoring the wet coolness.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"You've been in a coma for three days."

"I think half of my life has gone down the drain from being unconscious or in a coma," he commented. "How'd we escape?"

I continued to write in my chart as I told him how Teyla and Ronon weren't captured and that the two of them headed back to the Stargate for reinforcements. They would have arrived sooner, but they same group of people who had attacked us originally were guarding it.

"Those men thought we were the Genii. They were questioning you about the Genii bombs."

"Enemies of the Genii? That's a good thing, right?"

I nodded. "That it is, Colonel, but they want nothing to do with us right now. They are feeling a bit... jaded, if you will regarding Koyla's death. They've wanted him dead far longer than we've been in Atlantis."

"And I killed him. Is there anything in this galaxy I haven't single handedly destroyed?"

"Stop it, Colonel! Beating yourself up over this isn't going to resolve any of this. Now, it's time for you to rest then we'll get another scan of that hard head of yours to make certain everything is in order."

"You're not going to call the others?" he asked.

"Not right now. If they come in here, they'll keep you awake and we can't have that. I know you feel like you've been asleep forever and right now you feel good, but you need a healing sleep and that won't happen with them here."

"Fine, Carson. And thanks."

"You're welcome, Colonel."

I smiled as the man closed his eyes. I waited until I was certain his breathing was even and that he was sleeping soundly before I headed back to my office. I had a few calls to make and I know there's going to be shouting once I told them he was conscious.


End file.
